


Always Missing You

by Monade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monade/pseuds/Monade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱辛巴赫事件以后，John开了一个新的私人博客以继续对Sherlock说话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Missing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395911) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5). 



> 原作者注释：  
> 这篇成文于第二季之前，第二季播出后我作了些改动来对应莱辛巴赫发生的事情。其余的部分则保持原样。

1月4日  
泡了太多茶。我泡了整整一壶却只喝了两杯。剩下的只能都倒进水槽。忘记你已经不在这儿帮我把茶喝掉了。我在想再过多久我才能泡出正好一人份的茶。

1月5日  
差点就把冰箱里的脚趾全都丢掉了。你讨厌我毁掉你的实验。最终我从垃圾桶里把它们全捡出来放回原位。我不想念这些脚趾。  
我想念你。

1月6日  
今天是你生日。你总在我给你礼物时才意识到这点。去年我送了你一条受惊时披的橘色毯子当作玩笑。你大笑。那天我们解决了一起谋杀后回家，吃Hudson太太为你烘培的蛋糕。那是柠檬味的。我想我再也不会吃柠檬味的东西了。  
Mycroft来了。没什么谈话。我们只是一起坐在起居室。我坐在我的椅子上，Mycroft坐在沙发上。我们就让你的椅子空着。这样看起来挺妥当。我想我们都没法独自撑过今天。有陪伴很好，就算那是Mycroft。

1月9日  
我很无聊。我没法离开房子却不碰到某个认出我的人用怜悯的看着我。人们仍记得我是一个冒牌天才的朋友。于是我把自己关在我们公寓里。我不能再接受更多惋惜的眼神。事情都会变好，他们总这么开头。我知道不会。  
我考虑对墙开枪。别以为Hudson太太会赞成。  
我想念你。

1月23日  
Lestrade把我从公寓拉出来，逼我坐在酒吧看橄榄球比赛。他的停职终于结束。他告诉我一些最近的有趣案子。其中一个涉及了毒芹和一些不见了的头。我想你会喜欢那个案子的。

2月14日  
情人节。没在意这个日子。我没放在心上。Molly来过，给了我一张情人节卡片。离开前她拥抱了我。你真该待她好些的。

2月28日  
你的床闻起来不再像你了。我走进你的衣柜，站在你的衣服之间。它们仍有你的微弱痕迹。在一件衣服上找到了一根深色头发，考虑把它保存起来。这想法有点儿惊悚。不管了，保存起来。

3月3日  
Mycroft又来了，和我一起坐着。我并不清楚为什么。你该觉得大英政府有更重要的事情去做。 然而对我，不是一个人呆着的时间大概都是好的。我或许会做些极端的事。

3月15日  
你为什么离开我？

4月12日  
今天去了Harry的公寓。她说这次是认真要戒酒了。我装作相信她。我没力气去在意。可能我在变成一个高功能反社会。

4月23日  
捡起你的小提琴试着拉。我糟透了。那听起来就像是你想让Mycroft 滚出去的时候拉的那样，仅仅用弓刮着弦。我想念听你演奏，就算是你故意拉的很糟糕。我在想对于我碰你的琴你是会嘲笑还是生气。 我对它很温柔。不愿弄坏你的东西。

5月4日  
我想我得有个爱好。

5月12号  
陶艺是项愚蠢的兴趣。我搞得套衫上全是粘土，做出来的花瓶还是像屎一样。给自己备忘——爱好方面别再请教Hudson太太的意见。

5月30日  
有时候我会想，如果角色调换，我成为那个从屋顶跳下来的人，你会像我想念你一样想念我吗？我你总装作对感情没有知觉但我了解你。你会为我产生情绪。我知道你有。可以假设对于我不在，你会感觉到一些什么。  
我想我有点儿不太好。

6月7日  
你死了真的有半年多了吗？我不知道时间是太快还是太慢。时间怎么过没有关系，我想。你不会回来了所以这有什么关系？时间可以他妈的停止，我不在乎。  
我想我已经没有生活了。我依然呼吸，依然进食，依然在我能够的时候睡觉但我不觉得我真的活着。  
我想念你。  
我的心在滴血。

6月23日  
今晚我去了个约会。一个在Angelo 餐厅当招待的好姑娘。进展不错但我没准备好。我不认为我还能准备好。她倾身吻我而我退开了。我嘴唇上还有你的幻觉。我不想失去那个。不想那被别人的所代替。我猜这意味着我再也不会亲吻任何人了。

7月5日  
我在想我告诉过你多少次我爱你。我一直没数。可能不够。我爱你。我该说更多的。

7月7日  
我的生日。Lestrade来拖着我去了酒吧。我所有的朋友似乎都是通过你认识的。难道我没有自己的朋友？可能我失去了其中大部分的联系。可能你是我唯一的朋友。你是那唯一在任何意义上都重要的人。“我没有朋友们，我只有一个。”  
我打赌你不会记得我的生日。你去年就不记得。Hudson太太带给我她为我烤的蛋糕时你看起来有点儿内疚有点儿脸红。胡萝卜味的蛋糕。  
今年她带来了另一个蛋糕。我努力去吃掉以表礼貌但我难以下咽。进食不是该让人感觉好过的吗？茶冲走了点难受的感觉。可以和某个人一起喝茶很好。Hudson太太在我手上拍了拍后离开了。她也想念你。对于一个那么不招人喜欢的人来说，你的离开留下了过于巨大的空洞。

7月19日  
在厨房意外打破了一个你的烧杯。我花了几小时试图把它粘回原样。我不确定为什么要这么做，你有大堆的烧杯。因为某些原因这看起来重要的要命。有些碎片已经细小到无法归位。一怒之下我扔开了那个烧杯将它摔得更碎。冷静下来后我扫掉了那些碎片。我不知道为什么这件事让我这么沮丧。你留下的所有毫末都必须保存完好。要是我继续失去你的点滴总有一天你的全部都将离开。你的衣服闻起来都不怎么像你了。它们闻起来像我。我讨厌自己的气味。我在你衣柜里呆太久了。我想念你。

8月18日  
梦境是残忍的东西。我曾不断梦及沙漠与枪声。现在我梦到你的事情。梦到你死去的时刻很难挨。而梦到我们在一起的时候则更为糟糕。全都只是残酷的提醒。

8月22日  
我坐在屋顶看着伦敦。这是个拥挤，繁华的城市。而没有了你它看起来空空荡荡。又或者空了的只是我。

9月6日  
月月日日分分秒秒。我闭上眼睛仿佛能感觉到他们漂浮而过。而时间没有变好，没有轻松分毫。  
我恨你。  
我想念你。

9月24 日  
我重读了我的旧博客。那个我让其他人能读到的博客。那里是关于你以及我们一起的生活，那里在你死后就停止了。我想起我们在泳池边跟Moriarty 对峙的时候。你该朝他脑袋开枪。你该逃走。我告诉过你快逃，Sherlock，你为什么没有？我会为你而死。我不介意那样。就算在那时你对我已经那么重要。但你永远都不应该死的。我恨你，因为你的死，因为你离开我了。

10月1日  
Mycroft今天又来过了。我们聊了一会儿。我想问他为什么他要在这里。尽管如此，我没有问。他是你留下来的另一部分。所以我绝不会赶他走，就算你自己总是这么做。我想我甚至原谅了他做的事，上帝啊我真的那么可悲吗？我会原谅一个背叛了你的人因为我太渴望陪伴？

10月16日  
我似乎开始忘记你的样子。当我闭眼想象你的时候，画面已经不及以前清晰了。你很美，我告诉过你吗？我一定告诉过你。哪种方式你都可以知道。你总是知道。可能是我看着你的方式。我爱你。

11月2日  
今天我追缉了一个人。他偷了某位女士的钱包。我追上他把他揍得失去知觉后叫了Lestrade逮捕他。感觉很好。我再没干过类似的事儿自从……但后来我感到很疲惫，我的双腿都在抗议。我曾能做到这些是个奇迹。那是因为我是在跟着你奔跑。我曾准备余生都在跟着你一起奔跑。

11月25日  
我去Harry家吃晚饭。回到家的时候Mycroft坐在我们的公寓里。Hudson太太给他做了个火鸡三明治然后他就进来坐了。我猜他没有别的地方可去。他看起来一点儿也不像你。大概这就是为什么我第一次见到他的时候我没意识到他是你兄弟。然而他确是你的哥哥，因此也是你的某种延伸。  
“我还没能接受现实，是吗？”我叹气，抬手盖住自己的脸。  
“事实上，John，考虑到实际情况你已经做得非常好了。”他回答。  
“我不觉得是这样。”  
“你是与我弟弟最亲近的人。他离开像是挖走了一块你的人生，这反应很正常。”  
“他怎么能那么蠢？”我恼怒了。我恨你。我一直为你离开我而恨你。“他怎么会死了？Mycroft？他怎么——”我能感到自己的声音碎裂。不再大声提及你似乎已有几世纪之久。而对Mycroft说这些比在任何人前都奇怪。  
“别忘了一开始正是我弟弟生活方式中的危险品质吸引了你。”  
“我从没想过…他似乎坚不可摧。我以为没有什么能伤害他，而即便有，我会在的。我们保护彼此。我们总是拯救彼此。”  
“听起来你似乎为他的死自责。你不该的，John。我弟弟树敌太多。总会有人追上他算账。”  
“他为什么要跳下来？Mycroft？他为什么要说那些话？那没有任何道理。”  
“你仍然不相信他说的是真的？”  
“我知道那不是真的。”我确信无疑。我知道真相，就算全世界都他妈蠢透了看不到事实。“他没有假冒什么，Mycroft，你知道的跟我一样清楚。我们都知道Moriarty确有其人。”  
“而你的问题仍在，为什么Sherlock要跳下来。”  
我没有回答，我不能。我没有这个问题的答案。  
这场谈话毫无作用。没什么能有作用。没什么能拔出这根刺。  
Mycroft片刻后离开了，走前拍了拍我的肩。你真该待他好一些的。然而归根到底，你唯一好好对待了的人是我，可其实你待我也并不多好。不，我不是说你待我不好。然而就一起生活来说你算是个活生生的噩梦。几个在冰箱里的头，几个差点烧毁公寓的实验。从不泡茶，就算屈尊端来什么也是下过药的。我厌恶这些也喜爱这些。就像我讨厌你也爱着你。  
你为什么离开我？你为什么跳下来，Sherlock?

12月3日  
每个人都在为圣诞节做准备。我所到之处都能见到快活的人们。我没有庆祝的心情。一种强烈的冲动想要搬起一棵圣诞树砸碎商店橱窗叫所有人别再歌唱。尽管如此，我没有。Hudson 太太在前门挂上了花环。Lestrade带来了一棵圣诞树。我不会装饰它，我会让它就这么死掉。所有的针叶都掉下来然后我就和一株光秃秃的树留在一起了。多可爱的想法。

12月15日  
出门给什么人买圣诞礼物很费事。走出公寓就已经太费事。我不想意识到这是圣诞节。现在正下雪。你那么喜欢雪。去年这个时候我们在雪中接吻。雪下得很大，你系着你的围巾，整个人埋在衣服里。你拉近我吻我的时候我正想问你要不要中餐作晚饭。这只是我们所有亲吻中的一个，而我没法走进某个雪景却不看见这个吻重复播放。我被过往圣诞节的鬼魂萦绕着。  
我希望你已成为鬼魂。如果你是你就能缠着我。我不介意。至少你能在这里。  
我想我开始神经质了。

12月25 日  
我跟Hudson太太一起过了圣诞节。晚餐吃了火腿。吃着她刚做的姜饼人一起看《美好人生》（译注：It's a Wonderful Life）。电影结束的时候我告辞回到楼上。并不完全的惊讶于发现Mycroft坐在起居室。我拥抱了他。我不确定自己这样做的理由。这很奇怪，Mycroft看起来很意外。他和我一起坐着直到时间过了午夜，我们一起承受了圣诞节的尾声。


	2. 第二年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John继续在博客上对Sherlock说话。生活开始变得有些复杂。

1月1日  
在昨晚的除夕夜喝醉了。我吻了某个人，不确定是谁。一切都模模糊糊的。可你嘴唇的触感已经不在了，被一个陌生人取代。终有一天会这样。可我从不希望它发生。  
我很抱歉。  
你死去已经有一年了？难以忍受的一年。我不知道自己怎么挺过来的。我不知道要怎么才能挺过失去了你的人生。一直都将如此？我将一直想念着你？  
我的心在滴血。  
去他妈的新年快乐。

1月17日  
Lestrade强迫我跟他一起去酒吧。我们看了场球赛并且喝到烂醉。我在沙发上睡着了，醒来的时候脖子僵了。可能Harry一直以来都是对的。或许只要我整天烂醉如泥我就不会这么想你。  
可我不相信自己能够不想你。

2月2日  
在公园的一些孩子那儿买到了大麻。一整晚上都处于兴奋状态，还吃了一大堆燕麦饼干。

2月5日  
找到了你藏在衣柜里的一些可卡因。我在里面呆了好些时候了，总能找到的。一整晚都高度兴奋。虽然这次没再吃燕麦饼干了。不像你，可卡因没法帮我思考。看看，我在做实验，你会很骄傲的。  
我恐怕在养成恶习。

2月10日  
一次糟糕的致幻菇体验后我放弃了违禁药品的尝试。你出现在我的幻觉里。这让事儿更糟了。我想我只要酒精就行了。酒精没那么那么痛苦。

2月26日  
晚餐去了Angelo的餐厅。我想我有些怀旧。他还是给我上了最好的菜。我很肯定这是出于同情。我不那么介意。我坐在我们那张窗边的桌子。有几次我从餐盘上抬起头，我发誓我看到你坐在这儿，看着我吃东西。  
我可能变得有些古怪了。

3月14日  
做了关于你最为生动的梦。我正梦见战争而我能感到你环抱着我，试着保护我，试着安慰我。而后我在梦境中感到你的嘴唇诱哄着，试图让我醒来，或仅仅让我的潜意识知道战火不是真的，我已经回到了伦敦。  
在你身边。  
我记不清有多少次你为我这么做。多少次你拉我离开噩梦。我感谢过你吗？

3月29日  
否认，愤怒，彷徨，抑郁，接受。我不知道我在哪个阶段。我每天都能感到其中的大多数。  
除了接受。  
绝不接受。

4月7日  
我没法去伦敦的什么地方却不想起你来。你似乎在整个该死的城市打下了烙印。我最终去了圣巴茨的停尸房。我问Molly是否介意给我一个头骨。我想我可以把它放在地幔上，那我就可以跟谁说说话了。  
后来我和Molly一起去喝咖啡，我想她对我的精神状态有点儿担心。大概所有人都对我的精神状态有点儿担心。  
“治疗进行的怎么样？”她问的时候带着她那羞涩的微笑。  
“在战后没有帮助。我看不出何以现在能有帮助。”我耸耸肩。阿富汗回来后心理治疗没治好我。是你治好了我。  
“所以……所以事情……不太好咯？”她斟酌着词句问道。  
“所以我问你要一个头骨。”  
“可能你不该把自己锁在贝克街。”  
“我想不出有什么能改变这个。”  
“给自己些时间，John。会好起来的。”  
她轻轻拍了拍我的手，离开了。我注意到人们不喜欢呆在抑郁的人身边太久。他们只是给出他们绝妙的建议然后离开。  
就像他们知道这是什么感觉一样。

4月25日  
我发现了你在客厅地毯上烧出的一个洞。你移动了咖啡桌来盖住它。我一直疑惑为什么桌子微微的向左移动过了。我可能会生气的。我可能会朝你大吼。  
然而我只是凝视着这个洞。就好象你为我留下了新的东西来发现，于是我可以假装你依然是我生活的一部分。  
天啊我想念你。

3月4日  
Lestrade叫我去一个案子里帮忙。我想Molly一定跟他说了些什么。你离开我之后他还没叫我去过什么案子帮忙。或许他们都在议论我，关注我。一起确保我没抑郁到严重危险的程度。我想不出Lestrade需要我去案子里搭把手的任何理由。不过，我这会儿能承受这种同情了。  
我不敢相信自己在建立关于我们朋友的阴谋论。  
无疑已经神经质了。

3月5日  
那个案子真的是相当简单。已经解决了。我不觉得自己帮了半点忙。而在犯罪现场的感觉还是很好。尽管你的缺席一目了然。或许我该考虑当个警官。那会给我在空闲时间一点事情去做。  
尽管如此，我多半不会。而且我也不太够格成为一名咨询侦探。

3月20日  
我在完全不睡和睡得太多之前转换。要么懒得下床要么根本想不起要睡觉。这张床上有太多回忆。过于痛苦，有些时候我沉溺其中。而另外的一些时候，这些回忆是种安慰，我需要它们。  
所有那些我们一起躺在床上的时间。都曾是真实的吗？

4月13日  
想念你。  
恨你。  
爱你。  
憎恶你。  
Fuck you.  
Fuck you.  
Fuck you.  
Fuck you.  
我爱你。

4月26日  
有时候我觉得我们的公寓是个博物馆。一个为后世完好保存关于Sherlock Holmes点滴的地方。每样东西都是你离开时的样子。我尽可能不去打扰这些物件。我不再在此生活了。我是这里的守卫，保护你曾经的生活不被搅乱。

5月3日  
和Lestrade一起去了酒吧。  
沉闷。  
了无新意。  
无聊。  
恐怕我是太想念你了，我在变成你。

5月17日  
我下班回家时Mycroft坐在起居室。上次见到他已经是六个月前了。能见到他很好，这很奇特。  
“我就当你不再尝试毒品了？”并非真正的问句。他当然知道。恐怕Mycroft可以读到这里的东西。所有权限都在他手中。我的私人博客怎么会是例外？  
“对。”我点头。  
“很好。那很好。”他赞许道。  
“工作怎么样？”  
“累人。”他告诉我，“我一直都很忙，不然我就能早些来看望你。”  
“没这个必要。我很好。”  
“John，我们都知道这不是必要不必要的问题。”  
“那你感觉如何？”我从没费心问过他这个。我没提他做的事。我为此向他大喊大叫得足够多，逼迫他为自己所为感到愧疚。一再重提毫无意义。他不能改变过去，我们没法带你回来，那么这些争执有什么用？  
“我让自己保持忙碌，这有帮助。”  
“你想念他吗？我知道你们俩处得不好但我知道你担心他。”  
“是的。虽然我们关系对立，但我非常想念我的弟弟。”  
“很好，我不是唯一一个。”我微微笑了一下。  
“是的。”他近乎回以微笑。

6月12日  
醒来的时候我发誓听到了你在拉小提琴。是你的鬼魂在纠缠我吗？那真的会很棒。

6月13日  
怀疑你的鬼魂在纠缠我。  
开始失去理智了。

7月2日  
今天我坐在公园里，试着演绎四周的人身上的事。没能得出多少东西。你该会嘲笑我，带着你那居高临下的微笑指出真正的演绎为何。然而，试着去做些什么的感觉很好。演绎不像其他那些提醒你曾经存在的东西那般让我痛苦。有时候我感觉自己是唯一带着与你有关的记忆活着的人。好吧，我想Mycroft也是。  
世界没有在你死的那刻停止。  
或许它应该停的。

7月7日  
又一个生日。又一个蛋糕。又一天想念着你。

7月30日  
今晚我赴了一场约会。我不确定为什么要去。我不想去。我以为那会比独自坐在家里一整夜好一点。我想错了。

8月15日  
我觉得我得找个人上床。一般人不总是那样来把过去的人给翻过去的吗？只是这跟被甩不一样。跟某个人上床只能让我感觉更糟。可是基督啊这已经太久了。我大概只有手淫了。好在我没法更沮丧，我的生活已经够可悲了。

9月4日  
Lestrade邀请我去另一个罪案现场。我看着尸体，试着做你曾做的事。我想我不怎么有说服力。所有人脸上都是同情的微笑。我想我再也不会去另外一个犯罪现场了。我只是在迎合别人的期待，而我自知如此。我真的不喜欢面对那些我认识的人。心碎了的小可怜John。他被那个假冒的天才给蛊惑了。

9月25日  
我取出了我的枪，在腿上放了一会儿。我不会自杀。我是你留下的一片碎片，杀了我自己就像在杀死你。可那依然是个好主意。扣下去，不必再整天的想念你。一直都在想念你。  
很不好。

10月3日  
在酒吧搭讪了一个漂亮姑娘。她留了号码给我，我甚至没记住她的名字。我想我不会打给她的。我没在可以跟谁约会的状态。我只是个悲惨的混蛋。  
为什么我会觉得如果约会了什么人，就是在背叛你？你不会在乎我跟谁在一起。你已经死了。那么为什么我去的每个约会都让我觉得内疚？可能那让我觉得玷污了跟你有关的记忆或者诸如此类。但是，见鬼的， Sherlock，已经快两年了。我得放任自己永远无法快乐了吗？你死了，离开我了。我不能再肖想幸福了吗？我成了鳏夫可我们甚至都没结婚。

10月28日  
Lestrade开了个小小的牌局。我怀疑是为了我。我没听Lestrade提起过对赌博的兴趣。他从没提过什么扑克之夜而现在他邀请我参加。  
当我到他公寓时，有几个我不认识的伙计已经在了，Sally也在。我对其他人表现的都很友好，而当需要坐下来的时候，我还是坐在Lestrade和Sally之间，他们俩是在场所有人中我认识的全部了。这晚上不太糟，甚至可以说我玩得挺开心。我们抽雪茄，喝苏格兰威士忌。都挺爷们。我最后还赢了些钱。我没怎么跟Sally说话。你死之后我们一直关系紧张，但总还是客客气气。  
之后我留下来帮Lestrade收拾。他和妻子已经正式离婚了，现在一个人住。我至少能帮他这点忙。我很感激在我们惹来那么多麻烦之后，他依然保持联络。  
“你有权利快乐的，你明白？”他说着，把扑克和筹码归拢到一起。  
“我知道。”我答道。  
“我觉得你不知道，”他停下来，看了我一会儿。为什么我认识的每个人都非要戳穿我？恐怕我只该跟Hudson太太聊天。“玩牌的时候我一直在看你。每次你笑过，表情就马上变得内疚。他不会想要你过得这么悲惨。”  
“我怎么可能就这么开心起来？我要怎么才能把这种事情就这么翻过去？”  
“我在担心你，John，我们都在担心你。我知道你想念他可是你要这样下去多久？尤其在他做了那些事之后？有时候我觉得没有他你会过得比较好。”  
“不，去他妈的。Sherlock不只是我的室友和朋友，他是我他妈的整个世界。我一无所有的从战场回来，但我在他身边重新建立了生活。所以你不要告诉我没有他我会比较好，你敢。”  
“抱歉。”Greg说，看向一旁，“我知道他对你的份量，只是……没有人想看到你这样。”  
“那你们就没必要看到我。” 我控制不住了。抓起我的外套朝门外走去。  
没人知道你对我的份量。那些在公寓里你抱着我的安静时刻里没有其他人在场。那些你告诉我你爱我的时候。没人看到我们改变了彼此多少。你无法感觉而我感受太多，我们中和了，然后我们都变得正正好好。  
这就是为什么没人能理解我的哀恸。  
John Watson，哀悼Sherlock Holmes死亡的最后一人。

11月8日  
我想起我们的第一个吻。当我们终于从泳池回到家，两个人都乱糟糟的，高兴着命还在。我们刚进门你就拉住我亲吻。草率而又完美的湿吻。说明了那么多，比我们能用言语表达的更多。而那晚的后来你还是说了。你告诉我你不能失去你的心而活。  
为什么你以为我就能？

11月22日  
伦敦又这么被圣诞气氛裹挟，就像圣诞老人把自己的色彩全摔了下来。又一个没有你的圣诞节。  
我的心在滴血。

12月14日  
我看起来老了。两年间我看起来长了十岁。抬头纹加深了，眼角有更多的皱痕。我想那是因为缺少睡眠。头发开始有些斑白。明年这时候头发大概就完全花白了。我不觉得自己会看起来像Lestrade。  
又或者我看起来老了是因为我不再微笑了。你总是说笑容让我看起来年轻。可我没有理由再微笑了。

12月24 日  
圣诞夜，我独自在贝克街221B。我受不了去Harry家，Hudson太太则在苏格兰拜访她姐姐。房子出奇的安静。我捡起你的小提琴，试着再去拉，只是希望屋子里有些声音。当我粗鲁草率的糟蹋完这件乐器，我放好它，打开电视。

12月25日  
天啊我干了什么？

12月28 日  
我花了三天才准备好写下这个。我不知道这是怎么发生的。天啊你能原谅我吗？不，因为你已经死了。你已经死了，已经走了。你已经死了。为什么我就没法从心底承认这点呢？你已经死了，不在乎我干什么了。那为什么我觉得这么内疚？  
那是圣诞夜。我一个人喝着蛋酒，看着电视里没脑子的圣诞卡通片。Mycroft进来的时候《鲁道夫》（译注：Rudolph）正播到一半。他坐下，接过了我递给他的蛋酒。很长的时间里我们坐在静默里。《鲁道夫》是部非常操蛋的卡通片，就一部拍给小孩子们看的卡通片来说尤其操蛋。  
后来电视开始放《34街的奇迹》（译注：Miracle on 34th Street），Mycroft说那是他个人的最爱之一。我们一起看了这部电影。片子结束的时候已经是圣诞节了，喝着蛋酒我们都已经有些醉。  
“我差不多该回家了。”Mycroft说着从椅子起身。  
“Mycroft，你为什么一直来这里？”我问。所有的这些拜访。都是为了什么？  
“我仅仅想确定你还好。”  
“就这样？”  
“是的，John。和我弟弟可能告诉过你的不同，我做事并不总是别有用心的。我能够关心人。鉴于我弟弟已经不在了，看来我的关心转移到你身上了。”  
“所以每个节日，你都在这里。你是不希望我独处还是不希望你自己独处？” 我站了起来。  
“Sherlock是我最后一位亲人。而你和你自己的家人并不亲近。我只是觉得你可能喜欢一点陪伴。”Mycroft哼了一声，走向大门。  
我冲过去挡在门前。我不知道是什么左右了我。或许是蛋酒，又或者我感到的沉重孤独，抑或只因为他和你有着同样的姓氏。我发现自己的手掌按住了他的手臂，我明白自己在干什么之前我的嘴唇就覆上了他的。  
他几乎是即刻就退开了，“John，我不觉得—”  
“求你了。”我的眼睛紧闭了片刻，而后逼自己睁开眼睛。“今晚我不想一个人。”  
Mycroft点了点头，让我带他上楼。

12月29日  
我怎么能这么做？  
我恨我自己。  
我恨Mycroft。  
我恨你。

12月30日  
这是深重的背叛。如果你在，你会恨我的。为我所做的恨我。但你不在。我不知道哪个更糟。

12月31 日  
如果你在这里，这件事绝对不会发生。我受不了了。我再也受不了一丁半点了。这是除夕夜，而我正在喝醉。午夜的时候我会去亲吻一个不姓Holmes的人，然后带着对自己更多的憎恶回家。


	3. 第三年

1月1日  
好吧宿醉看来是个体面的惩罚。我从沙发上掉下来然后睡在了地板上。现在我的背脱臼了。  
我还是恨我自己。

1月6日  
你的生日又要到了。见鬼的生日快乐。我睡了你哥哥。我恐怕该选别的东西当生日礼物的。  
这真的非常，非常的不好。

1月7日  
我从街上被Mycroft一辆看起来挺险恶的黑色大车带走。我考虑请他想法杀了我。他一定知道该找什么人来做这种事。老实说这会是种赐福和解脱。就派个刺客到贝克街然后射杀我。或者在街对面安置一个狙击手，从窗口射击。我再也无法忍受自己了。  
“你想要什么？Mycroft？”我冷冷的问。  
“我就当你还在为圣诞节的事情后悔？”  
“我们能不能……不提那件事？”我反复揉着自己的脖子。他想从我这里得到什么？  
“John，如果你说你希望忘记这整件事，我们可以从所有的—”  
“对，就那样。”我立即打断。感谢上帝。  
剩下的车程就在尴尬的静默中度过。车在我们的公寓前停下了。  
“再见了，John。”  
“再见了，Mycroft。”  
“这是我的名片，如果你觉得你有任何需要。”  
我瞪了一会儿那张纸片，打算不拿就走。  
“我不会再来了。这会是你能联系上我的唯一方式。”  
“我有你的手机号码。”  
“我得经常换。”  
“好吧。”我抱怨着，从他手中抓过卡片，揣进口袋，下了车。

1月24日  
我不敢相信有那么一部分的自己真的在想念Mycroft。  
这他妈的都是些什么？  
我真的那么可悲。  
而且孤独。  
蠢货。

2月1日  
Mycroft的名片已经在我手上转了好几天。每次我低头，这卡片都在我手里，凭空出现。  
我不想见Mycroft。  
我不想记起那晚。  
我不会打他电话。  
见鬼的我究竟出了什么毛病？

2月20日  
我去了你的墓地，承认了所有的事。在我知道你不会为此吼我的时候告诉你感觉很好。我觉得羞愧。但你已经死了而我还在这里，我得尽力去承受。我不能一直带着你的阴影生活。天啊我不知道我想要什么。  
我想要你活着。  
但你没有。  
那我该怎么办？

3月3日  
和Lestrade在酒吧。回到平凡。平凡很好。平凡行得通。让我的生活不再像出他妈的肥皂剧。

3月19日  
我肯定疯了。不，算了吧。我真的疯了。我每天都在考虑去见Mycroft，每天至少会想到一次。  
为什么？  
这怎么可能发生？

4月8日  
我想起我们第一次做爱。你那么犹豫，那么不确定。说真的，我喜欢你那样。你跟随我的引领因为你相信我。我很高兴有那么一件事我知道的比你多。那次很美好。那是曾经我所能希望的一切。  
天啊我爱你。  
我仍然爱你。  
我爱你。我爱你。为什么你离开我？我承受不了。我不能失去你而活。我爱你。你怎么能这么对我？我恨你。我想念你。没有你我快要失去理智了。我很迷茫。我太累了。

5月23日  
我变成了僵尸。我去工作，我回家。有时候看电视，其他时候读书。有时候我会吃东西，但不及以前那么经常了。我瘦了。每天都看起来更憔悴。我在慢慢死去。死于愧疚，死于想念你。我没法应付我自己。在我退役回家之后，我没法把自己弄好，我感觉失落，就像溺水。你救了我。我永远救不了我自己。你救了我。  
我很软弱，Sherlock。你以为我很强大但我很软弱。你应该知道的。你应该看到的。你应该知道我没法挺过这个的。如果你知道，或许你就不会离开我了。或许你就不会跳下来了。

6月5日  
“你想从我这儿得到什么？Mycroft？”我在他书房里踱着步，他坐在书桌后看着我。  
“为什么你会认为我想要从你身上得到些什么？”  
“你一定想要些什么。你不会只是给我这张该死的纸片却什么都没想要。”我啪得把他的名片丢在桌子上，移开手掌让他看见我在说什么。  
“这只是个简单的提议，如果你需要的话，这是一根橄榄枝。是你来了。所以问题为什么不是你想要什么呢？”  
“不，不，你不能把这转向我。你不会给我这张卡片如果这不意味着什么、如果你不想要什么。”  
“介意我提醒你我们之间的事情是你起的头吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“而且是你选择让我们把这件事忘掉。”  
“是的。”  
“那么为什么你要在这里？John?”  
Mycroft的目光锋利无情。  
“我不知道。”我回答，瘫倒在他对面的椅子上。还好有张桌子在我们之间，这让人感觉不及在我们公寓里时那么亲密。基督啊，在跟Mycroft一起的时候考虑亲密，我成了什么？  
“可能你该花点时间来想想。”  
“没错。”我点头，颤抖着从椅子里站起身离开。  
所有的事都见了鬼了。

6月18日  
我泡了回浴缸。我记不起上次我泡浴缸是什么时候的事情了。实际上，上次泡澡的记忆十分鲜明，而我宁可不记得。有时候我太过想念你我都无法呼吸了。我要怎么才能继续这样活着？I

7月7日  
这是第三个没有你的生日，我受不了了。我无法独自坐在家里或者去个酒吧假装我没有在想念你。假装你的缺席没有压在我的心上。这很疼，Sherlock。这所有的事全都很疼。  
我冲到Mycroft家的时候甚至没有这个打算。我不知道为什么我会在那里。或许我只是需要有人说说话。又或许我只是想要知道有人想念你就像我想念你那么多。Mycroft成为了一种…我想你会说是安慰。  
“你好啊John。生日快乐。”  
“你想念你弟弟吗？”与其说问候我更像是在要求。  
“是的。”他回答，对上我苛刻的目光。看起来他说的是真心的。  
“我并不想从你这里得到什么。”  
“没关系的，John。”Mycroft说着，离开了房间。  
“见鬼。”我诅咒着自己，跟上了他。

7月21日  
这不是爱，跟你哥哥之间的这件事。这也不是情欲。我并不像想着你一样想着他。你一直在我心里。那是一些别的东西。一种需要，或许。Mycroft是最接近于理解我感受的人。一个能明白这件事的人。  
我只是太厌倦了孤独一人。

8月6日  
“我不是他。”当我们刚做完，Mycroft说。我闭上了眼睛。我就不能过上他妈一天没有人提起你的日子吗？你已经一直在这里了，在我的脑海里。为什么每个人都坚持要让我痛苦？为什么当我跟Mycroft在一起的时候他一再的提起关于你的话题？在背叛你的感觉愈加深重。  
“我知道。”我火了，拢起自己的衣服匆匆穿上。“为什么你说得就像我不知道一样？”  
“你用与我的性交来处理你的巨大失落。似乎我有必要提醒你我不是也不会成为Sherlock Holmes.”  
“没人是Sherlock Holmes，因为Sherlock Holmes死了。我不是因为你是他哥哥而在这里的。我在这里是因为我原以为你能理解一些我的感受。不过要让一个Holmes家的人理解情感看来要求太高了。”  
“实际上我可以掌握人的情绪，所以看来是你再一次的想把我等同于我弟弟，希望我们相似到能够弥补他已经不在了的这个事实。”  
“我不是来这儿接受精神分析的。”我生硬的答道。  
“如果你只是想要没有交流的性爱，有的是提供这种东西的地方。事实上，有提供这类服务的一整个产业链。”  
我一言不发的离开了。

8月28日  
我回去了，当然我回去了。我觉得自己像条可怜的狗一样被殴打后还爬回主人身边。跟他的性爱不一样，当然不一样。和你在一起的时候，性爱是激烈的，热情的。当你想要的时候我总是得挣扎着挺住。跟Mycroft的时候，只是安静，缓慢。我们极少亲吻。我从不过夜。如果是别人，我会担心这是否是在利用他。但事后他总会说些听起来是在打发我的话。可能我该担心是他在利用我。

9月12日  
我希望能回阿富汗。那样我能觉得自己还有点用。觉得生活还有目标。而不是把自己耗费在伦敦，想念着你。  
一直都在想念你。

9月30日  
也许我需要摆脱伦敦，逃离贝克街，逃离Mycroft。我想我无论如何不会逃离你的。无论去哪里，你都会萦绕着我。  
所以你怎么想？想要和我一起去旅行吗？我们可能永远都不回来了。  
我完全失去理智了。

10月15日  
我在网上搜索我们可以去的地方。我可以去的地方。我真的需要把自己收拾起来不然我会完全疯掉。对打出的这行字感到犹豫。  
不确定我更喜欢哪个。

10月29日  
“我在考虑去旅行。”在酒吧的时候我告诉Lestrade。  
“很好。那很好。你早几十年就该去了。离开伦敦，这对你有好处。”  
“我不确定我是否会回来。”  
“你当然会回来。”他不可置疑的说。  
“我并不真的有理由回来。”我耸肩。  
“你的朋友在这里，John。你的生活在这里。况且，如果你不回来，公寓要怎样？那是你的家。”  
“实际上我考虑过了。如果我决定不回来了我考虑让Mycroft继续付房租。”  
“他会吗？”  
“我不确定。我不能要求Hudson太太，她需要这笔钱。我不能请她别出租这房子而我却不付她租金。”  
“如果你需要什么帮助就打我电话，好吗？”  
“谢谢你Greg。”

11月2日  
我在考虑埃及。烈日。木乃伊。我们都喜欢的东西。

11月10日  
我就我会在圣诞节之后离开。或之前。我不确定我能再在伦敦经受一个圣诞节。特别当我想到去年发生的事情。

11月17日  
我爱你。距离我上次写下这句话已经有一段时间了。但是别怀疑，我每天都在心里对你说着。

11月28日  
不到一个月我就要走了。我决定坐火车。你喜欢火车而我希望这场旅途尽可能的长久。从伦敦到伊斯坦布尔。伊斯坦布尔到大马士革。大马士革到阿曼。我12月27日出发。在伦敦过最后一个圣诞节。我想这能感觉像是个正式的告别。我还没对Mycroft说起他能不能在我离开的时候为我们付房租。我该尽快去问的。我一直在躲着他。

12月4日  
“绝对不行。”Mycroft在我问起后立即说。  
“为什么不行？”  
“你指望我在你去度假的时候为你的公寓无限期的付租金？如果你决定不回来了呢？我就一直砸钱让你能把那地方像陵墓一样保存起来？像个我弟弟的神龛？”  
“你生气了。”我惊讶。我从没见过Mycroft生气。  
“我并不是用来满足你的各种要求的，John。”Mycroft咬了咬牙。  
“我很抱歉。我只是以为…”  
“你只是以为你可以让我留在这儿处理一切而你能去做你高兴的任何事情。”  
“等等你实际上……是在生气我要走了？”  
“尽管我们在一起的时候并不多好，但我以为我至少该被通知。”  
“我不是要摆脱你，如果你那么认为。”  
“你是。”  
“我需要离开伦敦。摆脱，好吧……所有事情。我本来要告诉你的。”  
“你现在告诉我的唯一理由就是你想要个好处。”  
“不是这样的。我不会不告而别。你对我很重要Mycroft。在过去三年里你一直是我的安慰，仅有的几个安慰之一。如果不是你，我没法从那么可悲的生活中撑过来的。我很抱歉如果你觉得我是在利用你的好意，这不是我的本意。事实上，我不该那么要求的。我最好去打包，那就能把我们的东西存放起来。再见了Mycroft。”  
我伸出手他握了握。很正式，考虑到我们一起做的其他事。我依然觉得一个拥抱会太奇怪。  
“John。”我几乎到门的时候Mycroft开口。“贝克街的房租会付到你回来。”  
我不能自己的微笑了。“谢谢你。”

12月18日  
已经打包好可以走了。我收拾了两个手提箱，在不知道旅途多久的情况下我不确定我需要多少东西。我会一直旅行直到没有钱或者我想念伦敦了。我想我会喜欢埃及的，即便不如意，也还有成千上万的地方可以去。  
我告诉Hudson太太我将启程之后她就一直在哭。我不知道我的离开对她会有那么大的影响。这几乎能让我就整件事改变主意了。几乎。  
而我不能留下。想念着你。继续跟Mycroft之间这要命的不知什么关系。和Lestrade一起去酒吧。去工作。这不是生活。这不够。如果我不得不想念你，我宁可在千里之外不是所有事情都在提醒着我有关于你的地方想念你。你从没远离过我的思绪，但或许，这些念头当我在别处的时候就不会那么痛苦了。  
我只能如此希望。

12月25日  
和Hudson太太一起过了圣诞节。她坚持要我吃了她烤的饼干，还让我带上看来像是她冰箱全部的存货上路。我向她保证没这个必要可她决不收回。现在该去进行余下的圣诞告别了。  
简短的拜访了Molly。她给了我一杯咖啡，告诉我她会想念我的。很奇怪，我们在过去三年都没有怎么说过话。她很贴心。  
去Lestrade家见他。他妻子和孩子们都很可爱。没能早点去认识他们真是遗憾。他过去三年都一直在邀请但我从没去过。一点遗憾。*  
在Harry家呆了比我原想更多的时间。她哭了，让我照顾好自己。我们上一次这么道别是我去阿富汗服役的时候。她会有些濒临崩溃是可以理解的。  
我没有去拜访Mycroft。我给他送了封道别的信。不希望停留去做些会让我后悔的事情。

12月26日-  
你在这儿。你怎么会在这儿？你活着。这怎么可能？你为什么不告诉我？你为什么不早点回家？  
为什么？

12月27日  
你睡在楼上。你怎么可能正睡在楼上？你怎么会还活着？  
我从Harry那儿回家，发现你站在起居室。你看起来老了，不一样了，但仍然是你。你在打量我们的圣诞树（Lestrade一如往年般带来了一棵）和它缺少的装饰。你在这儿。有那么一会儿我以为我终于崩溃了。我产生了你的幻觉。  
“嗨。”你低沉的男中音简短的说。  
“你活着？”我问，不确定这是否是幻觉。  
“是的，我活着，John。”你走近了。我能感觉你身体辐射的热量。  
“不。”我闭上眼，摇着自己的头。“你不是真的。我已经疯了。”  
我能感到你的身体紧贴着我。“John。”你轻轻地说，一如你的手指轻抚着我的脸颊。  
“你一直都活着。”我在绝望中问。你对我撒谎。你编造了所有的事情。  
“对。”  
我心里旋转着所有的问题。你怎么会还活着？你怎么能离开我？你怎么能让我以为你死了？你一直都在哪儿？你都做了些什么？你为什么不联络我？为什么我不能在你身边？为什么你要这么对我？你为什么要跳下来？  
所有的事在你吻我的时候归于寂静。这感觉很奇怪。亲吻着你，你胡须的触感是新的，不同的。胡须挠痒了我的脸而这没关系，因为你的唇覆着我的，你活着。我拉着你上楼，开始弥补失去的时间。  
你在这里，我能吻你，触碰你。你的阴茎在我身体里，带给我慢慢累积的快感。我想哭泣。你活着，你很美，你回家了。

12月29日  
你告诉了我你过去三年所去的地方。追捕Moriarty的余党，知道他们会伺机复仇。我会为你的离开杀了你。  
“为什么我不能跟你一起去？”我问。  
“你在我身边会是个软肋，John。他们知道这一点也会利用这一点。事实上他们也的确如此做了。”  
“但我可以帮助你的。我一直能帮到你的。”  
“不，这件事上不能。我得完全消失，和你一起走会引起注意的。”你小心的解释。  
“我也能长胡子的，你知道。”我开玩笑，你不自觉地摸了摸自己的胡须。有姜色的斑点。“但为什么你不能告诉我你还活着？”  
“在我伪造死亡后，会有人紧盯着这个地方确定我是真的死了。你的悲伤必须是真的，那么人们就会相信我真的已经死了。你不知道会更安全。”  
“看在基督的份上Sherlock，你让我相信你已经死了。你让我看着你从楼上跳下来。你知道对我来说这会有多难吗？”  
“即使这样，如果你知道我活着，你会来找我的。我不能冒那个险，John。”  
你是对的。我一定会找你的。如果我知道你活着我会尽我一切来找你。而这仍然很伤人，你觉得我那么无力。如果知道了真相就无法和你并肩作战。觉得我不够格。  
“John，我会付出一切来让你在我身边。如果有其他方法……”  
你的声音拖长了。你的眼神很悲伤。这三年对你来说也像是地狱吗？就像对我一样？至少你不会无聊，一如既往的追捕罪犯。但是没有我在身边。你离开伦敦，把我留下来遭受这一切。  
如果我知道你还活着这可能会更糟的。知道你活着会很可怕。你追踪着那些想要你死、想要伤害你的人。害怕你永远无法回家，回我身边。或许你所做的对我来说是种仁慈。我想这么相信。

12月30日  
我突然意识到这点是在半夜。你睡在我臂弯里，我感觉再也不能让你离开视线了。而一个想法击中了我。我溜下床穿好衣服，尽可能的安静，不弄醒你。你看起来很美，在枕头上睡着了，奇怪的胡子从你脸上消失了，我能看到你整个脸庞。离开你简直要杀了我可我必须知道。  
“John，还没启程吗？”我闯进Mycroft书房时他这么问。  
“多久了？”我问着，几乎狂怒。  
“抱歉？”  
“你知道多久了？Mycroft？你知道Sherlock还活着有多久了？”  
“我弟弟还活着？”  
他演的很好，可我能看出他的震惊只是装出来的。  
“省省这个吧。你是大英政府的一部分，你什么都知道。如果Sherlock活着你一定会知道。”  
“是的我知道。”Mycroft点头。  
“多久了？”  
“一直都知道。”他说，确认了我最恐惧的事情。我瘫倒在椅子上。  
“你知道。”我轻轻地说，“你一直都知道。”  
“对。Sherlock设法让我得到了他还活着的消息。”  
“你—你—你就这么坐视我痛苦了三年。知道你只要告诉我事实就能终结这痛苦。”我不可置信的看着他。  
“那么做会违背我弟弟的意愿。我被告知任何情况下都不能告诉你我弟弟还活着。”  
“还有什么？他给你的消息里还说了什么？”  
“他不在的时候你会需要相当程度的慰藉，我要尽我所能来让你好过些。”  
“他真是太好了。”我干涩的回应。“而你就觉得那意味着你有必要睡我？”  
“别说傻话John。你知道的很清楚我从来没有推动过什么。这是你需要的所以我施与援手。”  
“所以你睡我是出于什么……兄弟义务？还是说你喜欢拿走曾经属于Sherlock的东西？”  
“完全不是。”Mycroft眼睛里闪过愤怒。“我按他的意愿来行动。他要我照顾你，我尽力做了你需要的事情。你需要我，那么我在这儿。”  
“请别说起我像说起一条他不在的时候要你照看的狗。你跟我睡是因为你觉得不得不，这已经够糟了。”  
“我从来没有这么说过，John。请不要把意思强加给我。”  
“什么？”我定了定看他。这场谈话脱轨的太快。“我不知道现在该做什么。”  
“你考虑过我的感受吗John？”  
“当然，是的。”我点头。  
“那么让我先把你的想法放一下。你可以回家去和我弟弟在一起。我非常清楚我们的关系只要我弟弟一回来就会结束。”  
“那么你会没事的？”我问，期待一个积极的回答。  
“我会没事的，John。”他回以微笑。笑意没有出现在他眼睛里。  
我站起来，准备回家，回你身边。所有感到过的愤怒全都消失了。“我不会忘记这些的，你知道。你为我做的，我们之间的。”  
我转身离开，当他开口时几乎已经在门外。“我也不会。”他说的那么轻，我并不确定是他真的这么说了或者只是我想象出来的。无论如何，我穿过了门，渴望回到有你在的家。

12月31日  
我不知道该怎么办。我觉得很无助。你知道。你知道Mycroft的事情。我从他那里回到家，发现你坐在你的椅子上等我。  
“我哥哥今晚怎么样？”你问，手一如既往的搭成塔状。  
“什么？”我诧异的问。你怎么可能已经知道我去了哪里？  
“别侮辱我的智商。”你厉声说。“你身上有他的古龙水味道。你的衣服上也有很多。你们一起睡了多久？”  
我想要撒谎但我不能。  
“第一次是在一年前。并不是经常或者别的什么。只是不时有一次。”  
“我是不是该感觉好点？”你问道，眼神锋利。  
“Sherlock，我很抱歉。”  
“你怎么能这么对我？John？”你在控诉，我低头看着自己的手，不能看进你的眼睛。“你怎么能跟我哥哥上床？你怎么能让他操你？”  
我一直在等这个。从你回到家，我一直在等这一刻。畏惧着。我知道你会发现的。你当然会的。即便如此我不觉得惭愧或羞耻。我感到愤怒。 那些从你回家就被我放到一边的情绪。我无视了一切，因为和你在一起，为你回家了而快乐。但跟我在一起你无法无视这个。突然间一切就全到爆发了而我无法再压抑。  
“三。年。Sherlock。”我咬着牙。“我整整三年都在哀悼你的死。你知道这对我来说是什么吗？我以为你死了的那一刻开始我就算不上活着了。那就像地狱而我经历了我所知道的最深重的痛苦。我感到软弱，我需要某个人。Mycroft在我身边而他是你哥哥。他比我能遇到的任何人都更接近你，而这是我需要的。我不知道你会回家因为你没告诉我。你死了。死了，永远离开了。而我还在这里我得挺过去。”  
“所以你是说这是我的错。”你总结道。  
“可能我的确是这个意思。”  
“这怎么可能是我的错？”  
“你离开了我。”我简短的说。  
“我已经解释过为什么必须这样。”  
“对，但给我全世界的解释也不能把我人生中的三年还给我。”  
你停住了，停顿了那么一会儿，吸收我所说的。每一分钟都漫长的像是一小时而我所能听见的只是自己的呼吸，心跳震耳欲聋直到你说，“看来我们的关系陷入僵局了。”  
“不。”我摇头。这不能结束，不能这样结束。我不能接受这个。我才刚刚重新得到你。我走近你，跪在你面前。“这有可比性吗？”  
“有什么？”  
“你觉得你所做的和我所做的有可比性吗？”  
“你是在问和我哥哥睡了是不是跟让你相信我死了三年一样糟糕？”你看着我问。  
“对。”我点头。  
“我想可以。”你考虑了一下。  
“那么如果我们同意原谅彼此呢？”  
“你觉得这行得通？”你看起来很怀疑。  
“可能事情没法回到原来的样子但我们可以原谅彼此然后……就回到同事和室友。只是如此，直到我们准备好建立更多。我们就回到一开始。”  
“你准备这样？”  
“对。我已经过了三年没有你的日子。别让我离开你更久。我不能。”我覆上你的手，感觉到手掌来自你皮肤的温暖。你在这里，你活着，我不能再失去你了。不能再一次失去了。  
“很好。”

1月1日  
我并不真的想去工作。虽然我们睡在各自的房间了，我不能忍受离开你。当同事会很难，当我依旧想要紧紧抱住你，抓着你。就同事关系来说这不太妥当。然而，你活着，你在家，到现在为止这样就足够了。  
我要留下我的笔记本出门。设了密码，但以前这也没阻止过你。我希望你能读到这些。那你就会明白为什么我会做了我所做的。有些地方对你来说会有些难读，但不会比活过那段时间更难了。我只能祈祷你会无聊到愿意来看。如果你没有，我就只能一再的试直到你足够好奇来看一眼。如果越来越糟我就得把你铐在暖气片上读给你听（上帝保佑这不要到这个地步）。因为我需要你理解。我需要你原谅我。我想不出有什么我不能原谅你的事情。请回到我身边。  
我想念你。  
我恨你。  
我憎恶你。  
我原谅你。  
我爱你。  
新年快乐。


End file.
